


We Still Can't Reach The Stars (Drabble Collection For Terra and Aqua)

by deep_doot



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 0.2 feelings cut deep my dudes, A post kh3 drabble, AUs, Alternate Universes, Amnesia, Drabble Collection, F/M, Old works included, Other, Prompt Fill, Rogue one after effects(tm), Terra and Aqua mainly, Unfinished Chapter 11 of Bloody Days is here, Unfinished works and chapters posted here, a big fic/drabble dump almost, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep_doot/pseuds/deep_doot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A whole buncha drabbles and unfinished chapters of fics i've abandoned are now going to be posted here!! Expect most works to be around 1000 or less, unless drabble is an unfinished chapter of an abandoned work. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bloody Days Unfinished Chapter ELEVEN - "The Undeniable Truth"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL INSTALLMENT TO BLOODY DAYS.

(LAST MODIFIED OCTOBER 11th, 2015)

Bloody Days Chapter 11  
________________________

ACT ELEVEN - PART 1 

The Undeniable Truth  
_____________________

Ventus shot up. Something was wrong… Something was very wrong. He was allowed to have a day off from his classes while Terra and Aqua were away, so he decided to go on a walk. He was sitting on a bench close to the courtyard fountains. The feeling of something being taken from him lingered inside of him. Something had happened to Aqua or Terra… he could feel it. 

Neither the hiss of the fountain spigots or the song of the birds were helping him unravel the wretched feeling in his chest. His eyes ran over the view of the castle town, then back to the ground ahead of him. What happened?

Ven sighed, standing from his seat. He didn’t get much sleep the night before, and he woke up way later than he expected. It was rather boring around the castle when he had nothing to do. Most of the people inside were either busy with the war, or they were on vacation. Only a few more members of the committee were in the castle, probably doing nothing. It was also dreary and cloudy overhead, something that must have just come in… as it wasn’t there moments before. 

Raindrops began to fall, and he ran back inside the castle, not wanting to get caught in the rain. Once he got inside, it literally began to pour. The winds kicked up and thunder and lightning began to appear. Whoever brought the weather was certainly in a bad mood…

“Someone’s upset.” a voice came from behind him, almost startling him. 

Ven turned around, and he saw Marluxia, smoking a cigar that carried an unbearable odor. Larxene also happened to be behind him, talking with gauntleted soldiers. Something was also wrong with her… the soldiers were speaking quickly and they seemed rather worried. 

“It just seemed to happen. It was sunny all day…” Ven glanced away, beginning to mess with his cuff links. 

“What are you nervous about?” Marluxia came to Ven’s side, taking another drag of his cigar. “Did something happen to you?”

Ven shook his head, unable to think of something to say. The disgusting scent of the cigar was being wafted into his nose, and he felt like falling over. He tried taking a step back to try and get some fresh air. But it was already all around him. 

“Not talking, hm.” The man shrugged. “Larxene and I will be around if you happen to need us. Don’t worry about the weather, Ventus. I’m sure nothing happened.” 

Marluxia returned to the blonde’s side, apparently something was happening with them, as the both of them tensed. They ran off after the courtiers, the cigar still in Marluxia’s hand as he ran. Ventus watched as they ran off, sighing a bit. It was a relief to see them go, but he was still concerned about the strange feeling in his chest. And what was so paramount that made them run off on assignment?

Ventus started to walk off to his suite, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he walked. His eyes loomed around the corridor, eyeing up the paintings and furniture he had come to know too well. He passed countless different rooms, not bothering to explore much, as he wasn’t interested. 

Step by step, it just felt like it was taking longer and longer to get to his suite. He passed more and more people, greeting them and getting back on his path. People offered to help him get there faster, but at the point that he was, he didn’t really want their help. He wasn’t trying to be selfish, he kindly declined their offers, but he just needed to figure out what happened. 

Surely nothing at the castle was the problem, the dozens of workers and occupants did nothing to him. It was something that happened outside, and it was most likely with Terra and Aqua’s trip. He didn’t want to admit it, but the predicament was more than serious. Ventus had never felt this strange before… 

As he was on route to his suite, Ven decided to sit down in one of the almost endless corridors. A maid gave him refreshments, although he asked kindly that she didn’t. He sat on a beautifully upholstered armchair, which sat right in front of a window that gave him a view of the town, but with the rain mixed in, it was rather dreary. He picked at the food that was served to him on the cart, taking some of the hot beverage that was in the pot. It might’ve been tea? Ven just didn’t bother to pay attention. His mind was in a jumbled mess. 

A girl with blonde hair and pale skin walked up to the side of the chair, her eyes wandering over the person in it. Ven noticed her out of the corner of his eye, and he turned slowly to her. She almost jumped, noticing that he was staring at her. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-” she started, stumbling over her words a bit. “It’s just that I haven’t seen you before. Are you new to the palace?” 

Ven shook his head. “Nah, I’ve been here for a few months taking classes. Terra and Aqua are my friends.” he smiled. “My name’s Ventus, but you can call me Ven.” 

The girl stepped around the chair, taking a seat on the bench against the wall. She wore a white sundress with tattered edges at the hem, and sandals of a light blue. There were small, yellow, flowers on the sandals as well. “My name is Namine, I’m a witch. I work with memories and the mind. I’m used often in the…” she paused, wrinkling her nose. “..the cruel interrogations. I also sit in during trials and court sessions to sense emotion.” 

“Couldn’t you just see the memories of the defendant and the plaintiff?” he asked. 

Namine shook her head. “It’s not that easy. We think that each side deserves a moment to speak- To state their case.” Suddenly, a sketchbook was upon her lap, and Ventus had to do a double take. She truly was a witch. “It would be unlawful if we didn’t give them this freedom.” 

Ven sat quiet for a moment. He thought about all of the gruesome things that _these_ people could have done, and he bit his lip. Why would they even have these during a war? What was the point?

The strange feeling still stabbed at him. The disgusting feeling of his throat tightening up, and indigestion building up, he just had no goddamn reason why it was happening. Maybe Namine could help with it… She seemed to have a tighter grasp on what was happening around him. 

He raised his eyes from their glued place on the floor, almost nervous to ask her for help when she had no place in it. Sounds of scribbling and soft breathing was more than he could handle at the moment. The ambient sounds were drilling deep into his head and he couldn’t help but try and shake them out. 

“Are you alright?” she asked, her voice still as soft and gentle as it was when she first greeted him. 

Namine was now looking at him, her eyes full of silent concern. She looked like the type to worry almost about everyone. But something sparked up in her eyes that took the concern away. 

Ventus felt comfortable around her. A feeling that many of the other’s didn’t give off, take Xion and Roxas. They also gave off a different wave. Even Terra and Aqua, his best friends, didn’t give off the same feeling of which when they all lived together. 

“Namine, I want to ask you something.” Ven swallowed hard, blinking a few times before feeling composure. “I need to know if you can help me with something.” 

The girl rested her pencil a top of her work, and she nodded softly, looking down at her drawing. She furrowed her brow, taking a deep breath. “I’ll do my best to help you.” 

Ven sat up, fiddling with the cuff of his sleeve. “I don’t know what happened to my friends, Terra and Aqua, while they are away, but something monumental happened, and I haven’t felt like this before.” he explained, meeting her relaxed gaze. “I think someone is hurt, and I was wondering if you could help me see anything?” 

Namine nodded again, taking in everything. “Well, as a matter of fact, Ven,” she turned back down to her sketch book, lifting the pencil off of the surface. “I was ordered to look after them, and see what they would be doing during their trip to the Daybreak Town camp, and I can assure you that nothing bad has happened to either of them…” she looked away. “Something has happened to your Master.” 

Ven’s eyes widened, and he dug his nails into the armchair. “Namine what happened.” 

She took a deep breath, pulling her sketchbook open. Her fingers flipped right to a page where a crude, but violent scene was drawn. She extended her arm, handing the sketchbook to him. “Ven… I’m so sorry.” 

Ventus observed the sketch, his lips winding into a frown. He choked out a sob, running his hand over the drawing. “No..”

He immediately recognized Aqua’s flowing blue hair and her horrific expression, the way she was trying to struggle out of the soldier's’ arms looked incredibly realistic. Terra’s armor and Ends of the Earth both donned him, but he was far different. Flames of a dark black surrounded him on the paper, some of the pencil scribbles ran over the armor and ground. 

Master Eraqus… Whom he could tell was him right away, despite his sickly look, was knelt on the ground. Blood was defined in deep red lines and figures running from the old man’s body, the spear-like rocks carrying some of the crimson red. The rocks came from his front, and Ven immediately knew only one person who was capable of controlling the Earth that well. 

Ven carried his own mortified expression, quickly handing the sketchbook back to Namine after observing it for a good while. He was unsure if he felt like crying, or if he felt like breaking off his ties with his friends. 

“That…Can’t be….” He choked, covering his mouth. “It can’t be real…” 

Namine was almost just as upset as he was, but she was absorbing most of his negative feelings. There wouldn’t be much of his positive feelings left at this point if she hadn’t. 

“Ven… I’m so sorry. I had only seen this vision just moments before we met, I came to the realization that I needed to tell you.” Namine started to jumble over her words. “If I could erase points in time I would… But I can’t…” 

Ven nodded, briskly standing from his chair. “I understand,” he stepped around the serving cart to his side. “Thank you for informing me, Namine. It means a lot that you would tell me… But I need some space, or some time to think.”

“Okay, Ven.” Namine looked away from him. “Can I come and check on you later?” 

“Of course.” 

Before Ven walked off, he forced a smile, waving. He hated faking his emotions.

__________

ACT ELEVEN - PART 2 

Your Best Nightmare

__________

Aqua had curled herself up against the wall during the rest of the flight. Not a single word came from her mouth since they’ve departed Twilight Town. Her head didn’t move an inch, and neither did her body. She was sore, tired, and she felt defeated. Although, the warm, robust feeling of fire rose in her arms, but it was just the Darkness. She was used to it now.

Terra sat across from her, sitting rather uncomfortably in the desk chair. He had fallen asleep once or twice during the flight, and he was even nodding off now. His eyes were affixed to the floor and he wasn’t sure how to speak to Aqua. Frankly, he already knew she wouldn’t want to say anything to him. 

The girl played with the fabric on her shorts, keeping her own gaze and thoughts far from Terra. She was beyond upset with him, and she wasn’t sure why her heart still pitied him. Aqua didn’t think he needed any pity. Yet… Her heart wouldn’t stop feeling this way. 

She looked up, turning to the window across from the bed. She sighed, feeling Terra staring at herself. Aqua kept her lips sealed, narrowing her eyes. Maybe if she kept looking like this, he’d stop? 

He didn’t. 

Aqua turned to him, meeting his eyes for the first time this entire flight. “What do you want from me now? Haven’t you roused enough from me?” she grit her teeth. 

Terra shook his head, resting an elbow against the desk and leaning against his hand. “I’m not asking for anything. You’re just so beautiful.” 

The azure girl scoffed, looking away from him. “Don’t think you can solve everything in a compliment. I’m upset at you Terra, and I don’t know if my feelings will change anytime soon.” she bit her lip, anger still bubbling in the pit of her stomach. 

“We also agreed that it’s time for a break.” 

“I wasn’t complimenting you as a lover, I was complimenting you as a friend.” Terra glanced away, clearing his throat. “I apologize for my actions earlier. It’s this thing inside me, and I don’t know how to control it or do anything to stop it.” he knit his brow together. 

Aqua sighed, running a hand through her unwashed, greasy hair. “I’m going to say the same thing that I always do, Terra. It’s the Darkness. It’s a parasite and our bodies are the home for it.” she put a hand to her chest, realizing how true her statement was. 

Neither of them said anything after that. The hum of the airship reverberated in the cabin, and the rolling of pencils and writing utensils shook in the desk drawer. A few yawns were exchanged, but no other means of communication was spoken. The airship kept going, and it was about fifteen minutes of silence before a soldier came into the cabin. A simple handkerchief was wrapped around their face, hiding their nose and mouth but revealing cold emerald-green eyes. 

“We’re about an hour out before the city, Commander. The captain wished to let you know.” They said, eyes quickly meeting Aqua’s before shooting in another direction. 

“Understood.” Terra narrowed his eyes. “And private?” 

The soldier stood tall, raising a salute. “Yes sir?” 

“Knock next time. It’s common sense.” Terra waved his hand, rolling his eyes. “You’re dismissed.” 

“Yes sir! Thank you sir!” And with that, the soldier left, closing the door behind themselves. 

Aqua snorted, looking out the window. “You’re so serious, _grumpy_.” she rubbed her wrists where the invisible binding dug into her skin. “I think you should teach your soldiers more manners, Terra. They seem like they need it.” 

Terra groaned. “Why don’t you?” 

“Why don’t I what?” She shot her gaze back to him. 

“Teach them the manners they’re missing.” 

“I’m no soldier, and I will not fight for the Darkness.” Aqua narrowed her eyes. “I would rather die than fight for their rights.” 

“Not even the innocent people in the Darkness? Who think they’ve done no wrong? Aqua you have to face the music,” Terra wasn’t even mad, he just wanted to push her buttons. “There are innocent people on each side of the war.” 

Aqua felt heat flare up in her chest. “I am never going to fight for them. Not even you can persuade me, Terra.” She could feel her breaking point coming closer than she hoped it would. “Not you, not Vanitas, not even Xehanort.” 

Terra felt a wall of defense build up, but he forced himself to shrug it off. “Alright, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to help bust you out of jail.” He raised an eyebrow. “You won’t have to suffer either, if you just y’know, keep drinking up the Darkness.” At this point he couldn’t tell what was leading the conversation. His gut or his foolish conscience. 

It was his foolish conscience.

Aqua launched herself from her seat, grabbing onto the shirt underneath his armor. She was holding on so tightly, her knuckles were whitening. “I will never serve your Darkness!” she shouted, inches from Terra’s face. “You can’t persuade me. No one can! So stop trying to convert me into one of your snobbish, no good, lying, cretin!” This wasn’t Aqua anymore. 

Terra narrowed his eyes, taking in all of “Not-Aqua” and her abrasive qualities. “I understand now.” He nodded, standing up. “So you are what her other form is. You’re a manifestation of all of her anger towards the Darkness, but you _are_ Darkness!” 

Not-Aqua growled, pushing him back down into his chair, despite her wrists being bound in front of herself. “Shut up! I don’t care what you have to say. You’re just another stupid fiend of the Darkness!” she hissed, her eyes narrow. 

Terra was just trying to be civil, but it had reached the point where he was getting mad. Ends of the Earth was drawn to his grasp, and he pointed it to her throat. He didn’t lose eye contact with her at all. “Don’t start anything, or I will not hesitate to end you-” he realized what he was saying, stopping mid-sentence. He wasn’t going to kill Aqua! Even if it was the manifestation of her Darkness that was in control of her body, he refused. “I will not hesitate to Bind your entire body until we arrive at the palace.” 

“What? Too afraid to kill me?” Not-Aqua was picking all of the wrong fights. “I’ll take any murderous soul of the Darkness right now!” She leant into his blade, the sharp end jabbing into her skin. 

“You’re making a serious mistake, Not-Aqua. If I won’t kill you, then other members of the Council will not hesitate to.” Terra pulled her hands from his shirt, dispelling Ends of the Earth. “You need to relax. I won’t have you acting like this during your trial, although it might be amusing to some, it will not be amusing to you.” He narrowed his eyes. “If you want to get out of this alive, I suggest you listen to me.” 

Not-Aqua made a low growling noise with her throat, stepping back. “Why should I listen to _you_? You’ve done nothing but hurt and lie to Aqua. I won’t let you do that anymore.” she sat back on the bed, scooting against the wall. 

Terra rose an eyebrow. “So you’re defending the real Aqua? I expected you to hate her, but I can see I was wrong.” he slumped back into the desk chair. “You’re quite odd.” 

“Don’t call me odd, Terra. And of course I would defend Aqua. She’s all I care about.” The girl crossed her arms, turning her head. “And don’t tell me who I can or can’t care about. You don’t own me or Aqua. None of you do.” 

Terra sat for a moment, eyes narrow and careful. He didn’t say anything. 

“What? Stop staring at me! Don’t you have better things to do than stare at people? It’s rude and obnoxious.” Not-Aqua snarled, looking away from him, biting her lip in frustration. 

**FINAL UPDATE TO THE BLOODY DAYS STORY. NO FURTHER UPDATES.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good LORD.
> 
> I was seriously considering never posting this, but I am honestly tired of looking at it in Google Drive. I had further plans for this, but I lost interest in this beast. Nothing really felt right for me in this AU as I reread it back before I decided to end its days for good. I appreciate all of the feedback and such on the original posting of this, and I hate to say it, but I don't miss this. 
> 
> This was far too #edgy for me. I was being far too #edgy back in July of 2015. Anyway, here you go everyone. Enjoy the final update to this. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope to see you in the next adventure! <3


	2. Expensive Sport Coats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written from an actual experience that i thought should be written with terra because i love him

Kairi walked around the men’s clothing store. Her eyes running over the dozens of colors of dress shirts lining the walls, peeking here and there to those stacked underneath another. She turned to look at Terra and Aqua, who were confronted with a salesman. The redhead quickly chose the shirts she wanted to get for Sora and Riku, and headed in a beeline to her older brother and his friend. 

“It is a buy one get one free sale, sir! Let me take you to the back and I’ll get you sized…” the salesman told Terra and Aqua, and he led Terra to the back dressing rooms. Aqua stuck behind, snorting with laughter after Terra and the salesman disappeared behind the mirrored wall. 

Kairi’s eyebrows pinched together, laughing next. “What is going on with him? Terra looked... frightened?” she asked, holding the two shirts in her hands, shifting in her stance. 

The store’s other clerks wandered around, asking other customers if they wanted a fitting or if they needed help. It was truly a buy one get one on all shirts, polos, jackets, and sportcoats. Aqua offered to pay for Riku and Sora’s shirts for their graduation, and Kairi was there to help choose what they were to wear. Neither of them had the best style, and it was up to their female friend to help them. Aqua had helped make a dress for Kairi, since she was a close friend (more like sister-in-law at this point) and had grown up with Terra. 

“The salesman wanted to size Terra for a new sport coat, and poor Terra was just looking around with me.” Aqua was still giggling. “I already know he’ll look good.” she turned to Kairi, a mischievous grin curling to her lips. “Your brother is so handsome…” 

Kairi understood how close they were, but honestly she was waiting for the wedding. “So is he going to buy one then?” she returned Aqua’s grin. “And yeah, he’s honestly trying too hard to impress you. Or me, I’m not sure.” 

Aqua’s cheeks flared up. “I don’t think he was looking forward to spending six-hundred dollars today, but I could be wrong. Also, we kind of dragged him along.” she clearly wanted to avoid the subject. “I love the patterns and colors that you chose for Sora and Riku. I just know they’ll love them too.”

The redhead glanced at the other things in the store, observing expensive price tags on everything. She swiftly returned to Aqua’s side, her face blanched from the expensive prices of the clothing. Better she be here while everything is on sale than at full price. Kairi might’ve died if she purchased anything at full price. 

After a few more minutes of Kairi and Aqua chatting about nonsense, Terra and the persuasive salesman emerged from behind the mirrored wall, and Terra looked uncomfortable. He walked briskly, and a nervous smile pulled on his cheeks. The salesman behind him started to go off on how great he looked, and how he should totally buy it. 

“How do I look?” Terra asked, clearly not ready for the sudden attention. Other shoppers were oogled by him, and the blush intensified. “I mean, it fits well and feels good and all… but…”

Aqua squealed, shuffling over to him and smoothing the front. “You look amazing! Doesn’t he Kairi?” she turned back, a wide smile beaming bright. “He looks fantastic!” 

Kairi grinned. “So where are you going to where that? Are you and Aqua going away somewhere?” she teased, wandering over to her brother. “You do look good, Terra. I gotta admit that much. Dad would’ve loved to see you in that.” 

Terra’s eyebrow twitched, and he quickly looked down at the coat. “I don’t know where I would wear it. Unless we went out somewhere soon--” 

The persuasive clerk interrupted him. “That gives you even more of a reason to go out!” 

Terra wasn’t pleased with the clerk. 

Aqua’s eyes brightened. “We could always start going out sometimes, maybe go out to dinner or dancing or something. We could figure it out…” her voice was so gentle, and it made a massive improvement on Terra’s mood. His expression melted. 

“I don’t know Aqua…” he whispered back, glancing between Aqua and Kairi. “I don’t really need it, and I just got some new clothing not too long ago,” 

“But you could never have too many sport coats, Terra.” Kairi smiled. “I think you should go for it! Besides, it’s buy one get one, and they don’t usually have these sales all the time!” the redhead cheerfully cooed, trying to be as persuasive as the salesman.

Terra bit his cheek, taking a moment to think everything over. He didn’t say anything more, and he just took the coat off. He sighed. “I need to save the six-hundred I want to spend on this.” His voice low, but he confidently handed the coat back to the salesman. “I’d just like to get the shirts that my little sister wants to buy.” 

The salesman nodded, a fake smile plastered wide on his face. “Of course, of course! I appreciate you at least trying it on sir…” he continued to go on and on about the single experience. 

Aqua huffed. “Let’s get the shirts and get out of here before they want you to buy anything else, Terra.” she took his hand, leading him to the registers. She took the shirts from Kairi, beginning the payment process. 

Terra and Kairi stood on the other side of her, staring at the floor and occasionally sharing a glance. 

“Did I really look good in that?” Terra asked his sister, stuffing his hands in his jeans’ pockets. “I only got a tiny glance before he pushed me out of the changing room.” he laughed nervously. 

Kairi nodded. “You did, and I think we can get you something else before you need any fancy clothing. Like a tuxedo.” she paused. 

“What in god’s name would I need a tuxedo for?”

The redhead grinned. “Your wedding.” she then crossed her arms. “You know it’s coming, dude.” 

Terra hid his face, sighing again. “Kairi you’re killing me. I’m dying Kairi.”

Kairi wrapped an arm around him, standing on her tippy-toes. “You do the same to me, my brother. It’s just our affectionate way of saying I love you.” she narrowed her eyes, ruffling his hair. “You’re great Terra.” 

Terra lowered his hands, snorting. “Back at ‘ya kiddo.” he ruffled her hair in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i call this au: "pushy salesman tries to sell person A of ur otp an expensive sport coat"
> 
> Like I said in the first note, this was a real experience but i wasnt the one in the sport coat lmao. also wtf jos a bank is expensive as fuck like chill dude also MORE TERRA AND KAIRI AS SIBLINGS MAKE. IT. CANON. as u can probably tell i'm not up for one of my nicely written AN today, but im sure this will probably be the only one of its kind.   
> expect more drabbles in shorter timespans!!
> 
> thanks for reading and ill see u in another adventure! ;^)


	3. Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE WAS GONNA BE MORE OF THIS BUT NOTEPAD ON MY PHONE WAS AN ASSHOLE AND DELETED ALL OF IT BUT THE FIRST TWO PARAGRAPHS AND IM PISSED. OFF.

Terra's eyes were always so captivating, so hypnotic. They were almost seductive; the way they shined in the light, the hue of sparkling oceans deep in his irises... 

Aqua never thought that she would ever have to see them fade away. She loved him, his eyes, his hair, and skin... everything about him made her swoon in love. But the horrific thought of the black of his pupils overflowing the blue, drove her to madness. 

She wasn't sure what to do when she saw the same eyes in a different color. The same man, the same features, just not the same eye color. The ocean blue was now an autumn orange, not the gold she had seen in the same eyes years ago, no. But... orange. 

The effect of seeing him this way wasn't quite like seeing him in death, yet she wasn't sure if she could call him the same name. His eye color meant everything to her, but if she couldn't find it on him, then who would he really be? Would he still be the Terra she knew years before? 

Or would he be a man who didn't remember her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry


	4. Death Incarnate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have the ability to see when a person shall die. On a normal day, you see someone that should have died 500 years ago.

Aqua despised what she was capable of. She never told anyone, since she knew no one would ever believe her. Time just carried on, but the terrible visions would happen all the time. With every single person that she encountered.

The woman was capable of seeing how a person would die. Their exact death. It was a never ending nightmare, and she tried not to think about it too much, but even that seemed impossible. Even glancing at someone in the grocery store sent the gruesome image of their death into her head. 

Independance was something that she was strong in, all while trying to avoid the caress of the grim reaper in her mind. Sometimes Aqua _thought_ that she was the grim reaper, as no one can predict a human's expiration as well as death itself can.

When she was just a child at the age of four, Aqua saw her parent's death in a vision. She told them, but in response they explained that it was a nightmare. It didn't make her feel all too well when they died precisely as she had foretold nearly two decades before. When she had heard of their death, she couldn't believe that it was real. She never wanted to see people die, she hated violence, but the gruesome images were eating her from the inside out. 

Despite being able to see other people's deaths, she was never able to see her own. It bothered her to all hell. To see others' end but not her own was unfair. 

\--

On one of Aqua's days off, she decided to go into town and spend a day treating herself, an occasion rarely done. She ate at a nice resturant, visited the bookstore, bought some new clothes, and enjoyed the remainder of the day at the park. 

The visions were completely normal during the day, all until she was on her way back home. She made a pit stop at a cafe to grab some tea and a few cookies, but instead came across a man who gave her a vision that she never expected to have. It was, in fact, _so_ jarring that she couldn't help but sit down and think about what she had seen, thinking that it wasn't real at all. 

The man wasn't dressed for modern times in the vision. It was the vision of his death, yes, but he was in a dark room only lit by candle-light. He laid on the floor, a cup spilled at his side, and eyes open wide while death kissed him. The clothing he wore was strange, like something worn at the Renaissance fair, and Aqua thought it might be from that. But everything seemed too off. 

When the woman gazed at him again, she took note of how he looked _exactly_ the same as he did in the vision. He has the same long brown hair (however tied back in the present), the shape of his face was the same, and he had the same blue eyes. When even Aqua knew she was just rudely staring at him, he happened to look up from his tablet, narrowing his eyes at her. 

Aqua couldn't wrap her head around the vision, but when she met his eyes, she quickly looked away. She tried to act casual, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw him get up from his spot and leave the cafe. This wasn't supposed to happen. She had to go after him. 

The blue woman shot up from her seat, grabbing her things and running out the door. She saw him walking down the street, and he turned halfway to look back at her. The man gave her the strangest look, and she wasn't sure how to comprehend it. He shook his head, walking off. 

Aqua figured it wouldn't be such a good idea to follow him, so she decided to come back to the cafe until he showed up again. She didn't think too much of it, knowing that it would work around her schedule.

She needed to talk to him. 

\--

A day passed, and then Aqua was back at the cafe. She ordered the same exact thing like the night before, and she sat at the same exact table. It surprised her that he was already there at his table, fiddling with his tablet and drinking whatever it was that he ordered. 

She kept her distance, glancing at him every so often, getting the same vision each time. 

Aqua even thought it was awkward and weird to be doing this, but she just needed to know what was going on with this man. She hadn't approached anyone about their deaths since her parents, so she didn't exactly know how to go about it. It was a fact that she had seen some pretty weird visions before, but this man's death didn't feel weird. It felt authentic, but... _wrong_. 

The man sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. He sat back in his chair, directly looking at Aqua by the window. He raised an eyebrow, grabbing his tablet and drink, and walked over to her table. Aqua was startled, and she awkwardly watched as the morning rush poured into the cafe. It got louder in there pretty quick. 

The man sat down across from her, setting his things down, and began to stare back at her. "Why are you stalking me?" he asked, low enough to be hidden under the crowd, but high enough for her to hear it clearly. 

Aqua looked back at him, pinching her eyebrows together in worry. "Listen, I'm not trying to stalk you. It's just... I need to ask you something, and I know we've never even met before and like, you probably won't even believe me and--" 

"I've never even seen you before! What would you possibly need to ask me that causes you to stare at me all the damn time?" he interrupted, crossing his arms again. 

The azure woman sighed. "Like I said," she paused, pursing her lips. "You're probably not going to believe me. It's something that I don't go running my mouth to others about... cause... they don't know that I can see it." Aqua shoulders slumped, and she started to hide into her scarf. 

"Try me." 

Aqua bit her lip. Her heart started to race, and her palms began to sweat. She wanted to tell this stranger what she saw, but he will probably never believe her. It has to be done. 

She sighed. "If what I happen to say is true, you have to promise not to freak out. Okay... um... what's your name?" 

The man frowned. "Terra. And yeah, I suppose I won't freak out or whatever." he rolled his eyes. 

Aqua took a deep breath. "Okay... so, every time I look at someone, I am able to see their death." she said, wrapping her hands around her cup of tea. "That sounds dumb, I know, but... when I happened to look at you last night, I um..." Aqua paused, glancing outside for a moment, desperately searching for the words in her mind. 

"Yes?" Terra leant in, narrowing his eyes. 

"Your death looked like it took place some 500 years ago." she said outright, turning back to him. "It didn't all make sense, and I think you were poisoned or something, but... it just didn't meet up to a death of today." 

Terra's expression melted, and he leant back against his chair. "What would you consider to be a death of today?" he asked, staring hard into Aqua's eyes. 

Aqua glanced outside, noticing a man on his phone, standing at a crosswalk. Within the second, she foresaw his death, and she nodded her head in the man's direction. "Quick, turn around. Look at the man standing at the crosswalk." she said, staring at the man outside. 

Terra did as told, finding the man who she was speaking of. He lowered his eyebrows. "What about him? The dude's just waiting for the light to change." 

"That man is going to cross without looking for the traffic, and he's going to die." Aqua said darkly, sinking down in her seat. 

Terra glanced back at Aqua, his eyes wide. "What?! That's an awful thing to say!" he growled, turning back to the man outside. 

The business man did indeed keep his eyes glued to his phone, and didn't look up, crossing the street. From his left, a city bus came whirrling down the street, plowing right over him. Tires came screeching to a stop, and cars piled up in an accident behind the abruptly stopped vehicle. People screamed and shouted outside, and those inside the cafe watched as the awful incident carried on. 

Terra slowly turned back to Aqua, who sat grimly in her chair. He observed as her eyes were stuck on the table, and she looked afraid. "How did you..." he trailed off, losing the words as he spoke. 

Aqua felt her hands start to shake, and she slowly returned her gaze back to Terra. "See?" she whispered, choking back a sob. She felt the exact same way when she found out that her parents died. 

Terra sat still for a moment, his mouth agape at the bizarre and frightening events that just took place. He couldn't help but stare at the strange woman, and it didn't help anything in the slightest. 

"What did you say your name was?" Terra asked. 

"I didn't," she whispered, hesitant to look up at him. 

Terra sighed. 

"But... my name is Aqua." the woman said, settling down in her chair. Her hands were wrapped tightly around her cup of tea, and she slowly looked up at the stranger before her. 

"How long have you been able to see people's deaths?" he questioned, resting his hands on the table. 

Aqua immediately looked away from him, and she bit her cheek. "Listen, I don't want to talk about my freakish curse. I just wanted to ask you about the vision that I had." she replied, her eyes narrowed. 

The man shook his head, raising his eyebrows. "I mean't no offense! I'm sorry if it seemed that way." 

Aqua sighed, resting back against her chair. She pulled the sleeves of her sweater past her knuckles, keeping her hands on her cup. The emergency crews outside distracted her, keeping her eyes stuck out there. 

Terra couldn't help but stare at her, observing each small detail of her outfit and features. From her sapphire blue hair, to the cerulean blue of her eyes, and then the shades of black and gray in her outfit. Her clothing reminded him of death... 

"Why are you looking at me?" she asked, hiding behind her hair. 

Terra met her eyes, then shifting to the woodgrain in the table. "You've been alone for a long time, haven't you?" he said, glancing back up at her. 

Aqua took a deep breath, sinking down in her seat. She diverted her eyes away, staring at the decor in the cafe. Her mind couldn't find the words to say... 

"You can tell, can't you?" 

The brunet shook his head, lying. "No." he whispered, forcing a small smile. "I just know what it's like. I've been on my own for a long time." 

She glanced over at him. "How long?" she replied, just as quiet as he had spoken. 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Terra smiled. 

Aqua unknowingly smiled in return, laughing quietly. 

"Try me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A funky lil prompt i found on tumblr and decided to give it a whirl!! I really like this prompt, but im satisfied with where i ended this. Hopefully more prompts soon!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you in the next adventure!


	5. She's All Blue

Gentle sunlight always managed to filter down right onto the same spot every morning, rousing the mermaid from her restless sleep. Her blue eyes slowly fluttered open, and she stretched. She extended her arms far over her head, and unfurled her long scaly tail of sapphire. Still half asleep, she glided over to her mirror (something she found near the surface land) and stared into it. Eyes blinked multiple times, and she soon was out of her sleeping state. 

The mermaid ran her hands through her short and choppy hair, and she began to pull on the jewelry she wore regularly. Her chest was covered by a strapless camisole made of white fabric, which tied off in the back. Her eyes kept meeting those of her doppelganger in the mirror, and she would shiver each time they met. It felt odd. 

The waters were colder than usual today, and as she swam around her Mer community, others started to rise from their slumber and begin the daily duties as people of the ocean. But the girl herself had no particular role in her community, since she was someone to whom they admired and protected. She was their princess-- of sorts. The blue girl had inherited the crown from her stepfather, but hadn't come to know him. He died by protecting their kingdom, being murdered by poachers, who wanted the precious gems that came from the scales on his fin. 

Humans knew of the Mer, yes, but as they craved for more of their sacred scales, the Mer returned the hostilities. Since the king died, there hasn't been a single attack. Some word had even made it to the Mer, down in the depths of the ocean, that the humans were afraid of the creatures. Serves them right. 

The Mer could come off as rather frightening to the humans, and they could in fact be deadly in certain situations. But many of the Mer that resided a few miles off the bay coast wanted nothing to do with harming anyone, they were naturally peaceful creatures. Sure, they had sharp teeth that were excellent for hunting, but there have been small chances of Mer using their teeth against a human. The gills that ran down a Mer's neck were easily susceptible to attack from humans (as they were incredibly fragile) and were helpful for the long periods they would spend underwater. It was quite the gift from Neptune to be able to breathe both air and water. 

Now the queen resides, watching over the kingdom with a heavy heart, and a heavy burden. The Queen was Aqua's mother, and they shared so many similarities. Their hair color, facial structure, eyes... they were nearly identical. Yet, Aqua was much younger, by a couple thousand years, and she did not share the same long voluptuous hair that her mother had. Her mother was graceful, strong-willed, determined... she was elegant, fit for the crown, but also a warrior underneath. She was not afraid of the humans. She despised the humans.

Aqua didn't like looming around the palace all the time. She preferred spending time in the ancient carved structures of the temples. But most of the time, she liked going up to the surface. It was taboo. No one ever spoke of the surface, in fear of what had become of their long reigning king. They didn't want to be next. The blue girl had never seen a human before, but she did not hate them. She was curious. 

It was around that time where Aqua would return to the palace, she would eat with her mother, have lessons with her mother's advisor, then leave again. Aqua didn't want to do any of that today. She wanted to go up to the surface, observe what was happening, and then return back down to the ocean floor. Just like she would everyday. She loved seeing the green of the trees on the mainland, the way the white clouds and blue sky mixed, and the sight of animals from the mainland. 

She would sometimes also see humans, walking on the beach and staring out at the ocean. Some humans even swam in the warm waters of the bay, then returned hastily to their places of rest. Aqua wondered what their lives were like… she wanted to know what human’s bodies are like. She knew all too much of the sea, Mer anatomy, the creatures she interacted with, and architecture. She knew of the laws of the ocean, other Mer civilizations in other seas, and the frightening tales of humans and their vicious ways. 

Last night, a hurricane had passed overhead, ripping up the waters of the ocean. Thunder rang and struck, the sound reverberating in muffled waves down to the Mer people. Aqua knew of the humans using their boats and ships in the bad weather, and there seemed to be a specific spot where the ships and boats would be destroyed. She didn’t know what the name of what would happen to the ships after they were destroyed, and she didn’t know of where the humans would go from there. The mermaid had never come upon a human in the ocean before, but she desperately wanted to. 

Aqua decided to go to the wrecks, swimming far out from the bay, probably ten miles or so from the shore. It was barely noticeable from the shallows, the rocky and dangerous area where the many ships have crashed. She wondered what she would come upon while there, maybe a new thingamajig amongst the rocks or on the seafloor. 

As the mermaid drew closer to the rocks, a new wreck had appeared since she was last there. She surfaced, noticing a sinking ship partly on fire from the back, and then quickly dipped back under the water before any human could see her. She swam under the wreckage, not noting any new trinkets from the human world. Aqua wasn’t looking where she was going, and she bumped her head into the side of a smaller boat. 

She rubbed her head, surfacing out of the water to see what was on the small boat. Her ivory arms found the top of the sides, and pulled herself up. The boat rocked back and forth, and she almost tipped the boat before settling on jumping inside. The rocking from the boat made her a little dizzy, and she couldn’t focus right away. 

Aqua reopened her eyes, sighing slowly. She looked around in the small dinghy, her eyes widening at an odd figure against the opposite side of the boat. She involuntarily curled her tail up, crawling to approach the figure. Her hands shakily reached out, gingerly turning the thing on it’s side. She tilted her head observing the figure’s face. 

The mermaid conducted this was a human, from their figure to their facial features. This human she found had deep tan skin and messy brown hair, and they had a muscular build. Aqua leant over their side, slowly reaching over to brush the hair from their eyes and she grazed the humans forehead. Her breath hitched as she saw his gentle facial expression of rest and the warm touch of his skin. She never knew that humans were warm like this, as she’s only known the cold of the ocean deep. 

She felt a smile curl to her lips, but in an instant, the human made a sound and she jerked away and out of the boat. The boat knocked back and forth, nearly throwing the human from the safety of the dinghy. Aqua held onto the sides of the boat, stabilizing it enough so it would stop rocking. Her human inside didn’t wake, and the girl was far too curious to leave and come back. She wanted to wait until he woke up. 

The sun harshly beat down on the mermaid who watched her human closely. Her arms were set on the side of the boat, and her head was gently settled on her arms. Aqua sighed, wiggling her tail back and forth under the water. Her heartbeat was loud in her ears, and she imagined what the human must’ve been doing on his ship. Maybe it wasn’t even his ship?

Aqua had to retreat back under the water to cool off, her skin was nearly as warm as the human’s that she came across. She searched the shallow seafloor for any neat trinkets, sometimes grazing her hands against the sand to find anything, but she came up empty handed. However, as she was returning to her human’s boat, she found a curious looking box, and decided to bring it back as a gift to her new unconscious friend. 

She returned to the boat, surfacing to toss the box into the boat. Her eyes wandered to her sleeping friend, but noticed their eyes were open. They were surprised, their mouth agape. 

“You’re a…” they said slowly, holding their side. “You’re…” 

Aqua’s eyes widened even more than theirs, and she was frightened to have seen them awake. She dipped down to the water, hiding from them. The boat shook as the human ran to look over the side at her. Their eyes ran all over her form, but they didn’t reach in and grab her, or pull a weapon on her. They just sat in awe. 

“How did you find me?” they asked, settling back into the boat. They noted her apprehensiveness, calmly remaining silent until she would say something. 

Aqua nervously rose back out of the water a ways, placing her hand on the side of the boat. “I, um… I didn’t know you’d be here,” she replied softly. 

The human smiled, tilting their head in observation. “I’ve never seen a mermaid before, and I’m guessing that you’ve never seen a human before. Am I right?”

“Yes. I’m very scared.” 

The human nodded, brushing their hair back from their eyes. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you, or harm you. I’m not a poacher.” they said. 

After a few moments of awkward silence, the human cleared his throat. “Do you have a name?” 

Aqua looked away from her human, thoughts quickly passing in her head if she should tell them or not. “M-my name is Aqua.” 

“That is very fitting to you.” the human replied, smiling a bit. “Aqua, Aqua, Aqua…” they echoed, staring at her sharp teeth that she used to bite her lip. “My name is Terra, I used to be a captain’s son, but…” they turned to the wreckage at their side. 

Aqua frowned. “Your ship crashed.” 

“Yeah.” 

The mermaid looked away, staring at the fancy box that she pulled from the water. Her tail swirled underneath the boat, and she continued to think about the box. Aqua turned her gaze back to Terra, the human, and sighed softly. Her nerves have finally calmed down.

Terra stared back, observing the clean line of gills running down her neck, ending just before her collarbone. The mermaid’s hair framed her face in such a way that he had never seen before, and her lips of smooth blush pink popped against her creamy ivory skin. Her irises sort of glowed, and the human man had never seen anything so… _beautiful_ before. Why were these folk threatening to the humans? They were so gorgeous!

“You’re looking at me.” Aqua whispered, bright blush blooming on her cheeks. “Do you find me frightening? Is that what you are thinking?” 

The man shook his head, quickly darting his gaze to the bottom of the lifeboat. “No, no. You're actually really pretty, something far off from what I've always heard about the Mer..." he murmured, keeping his eyes on the floor of the boat. 

"Thank you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boo its a mermaid au drabble. i was gonna write more of this but then i got lazy and also lost interest so i cut out a lot of the suff that i didn't like and posted it. so SURPRISE!!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you in the next adventure! <3


	6. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The breeze of summer air billowed around, and scents of backyard barbeques and chlorine pools mingled with the warm air. This was the only time they were able to spend time together, as they were never allowed to meet anywhere else.

  
Terra laid down against the grass, his eyes closed slowly to shade from the sun, and he rested his forearm over his eyes. The old maple tree, not far from where he was, had started to shake along with the summer breeze, and it's dance mingled with the other trees in the valley. From in the distance cried children playing at a nearby park, and at the bottom of the hill was a couple playing with their dog by the main road.

As he rested, sounds of nearby grass rustled around, and he ignored it, setting his other arm across his stomach. Terra knew from memory that his guitar sat beside himself, so he wasn't worried about it. He had fallen asleep for at least a good moment, and even though he didn't dream, it was rather pleasant.

Before he knew it, a form had snuggled in against his side, and the soft breath of another hit his neck. Terra opened a single eye, observing tender milky skin, supple pink lips, and bold blue tassels of hair. His best friend Aqua had come to rest beside him, and he then pulled his arm from his stomach to wrap it around her shoulders.

She giggled softly, squirming up to take his cheeks in her hands and plant a kiss on his lips. The girl started to leave a trail of kisses down the side of his cheek and neck, abruptly stopped by Terra tickling her waist, and he felt her lips mid-kiss morph to a smile.

"You caught me!" she gasped, laying against his chest. "I thought I'd find you up here playing your guitar."

Terra smiled, pulling her into a warm hug. "I know your parents wouldn't like it if they found us like this." he said, resting his head in her hair.

Aqua shushed him, wiggling closer to him. She laid her arm across his chest and grabbed a portion of his loose flannel shirt. "I don't care what my parents think... I only want to talk about us," she whispered into his side.

"Don't say that, Blue," Terra tightened his grip around her waist. "You do care about them, a lot. We just can't change what kind of people they are." He felt like he was preaching to the choir.

Aqua sighed, closing her eyes. "I love it when you call me that." She breathed into his side, hoping to change the subject. She let go of the handful of flannel, finding his hand to hold instead.

He was so comforting...

Terra had closed his eyes again, almost falling asleep before thinking of a few reasons why Aqua was here. He laughed, pulling his friend up to sit with him. "Did you come here to hear more of my thrilling ballads? Or maybe another serenade?" he asked, reaching for his guitar at his side.

The blue girl reopened her eyes. She leant against his side, setting her head on his shoulder. "I just wanted to see you again, Terra." Her voice grew quiet, carrying away with the wind.

Terra lowered his gaze, smiling at her sincere words. He always did admire her kindness and determination, while his capability of both were nothing compared to hers. He just loved her so much.

"How did we meet?" Terra asked, looking down upon the valley before him. He wanted to hear it again, since it made him so inspired and hopeful. His eyes trailed down to observe the patterns of the blanket.

Aqua sighed. "We were little, I maybe seven or eight, and you were ten. My parents moved two houses down from yours, and the first thing you said was that my hair was weird." she said, twirling a strand of her hair between her fingers.

"You're right... Now I remember." he murmured, pulling her into a tight hug. Aqua giggled.

For a good few moments, they sat there arm in arm. The breeze of summer air billowed around, and scents of backyard barbeques and chlorine pools mingled with the warm air. This was the only time they were able to spend time together, as they were never allowed to meet anywhere else. Aqua's parents didn't raise her to be around people like Terra... even though he was nothing but a big sweetheart. They didn't like his "attitude"; or something of that nature.

They had an unbreakable connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a thing that i found in my icloud notes, and i think its pretty neato. its real small, aint that big, but its nice and sweet. we need more musician terra in the world!!! i love virtuoso terra!!! (then again i just love terra a lot so...)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you in the next adventure!! <3


	7. Last Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two knew that they wouldn't be able to make it out, but Aqua was able to rest easy knowing that she was going to die with her best friend.

Aqua was close. She was close to death, close to screaming, and close to losing her mind. She had a job to do, and she had to do it quickly. 

A gun was held in her way, and she watched carefully with her own gun raised. The antagonist, the murderer, the criminal. He stood proudly before her, eyes narrowing at the sight of her form. He had taken everything from her, and she so desperately wanted to exact revenge. 

"Take your move, Stewart." the man cooed, wiping sweat from his forehead. "You and I both know you won't be able to make it out before we are destroyed."

Aqua shook her head. "I already know I won't be able to make it out alive." 

"Then why do you still attempt to make things right?" her enemy took a step in her direction. Aqua's shoulder ached the longer she kept tense. 

"Because it is the right thing to do." 

The man laughed, shaking his head. "There never was a right thing to do, you imbecile--" he stopped mid sentence, collapsing with the roar of a gunshot. 

Aqua held her ground, limping over to investigate the sound. To her surprise, her partner emerged from behind a pillar, hobbling with a gun at his side. He weakly smiled, joining her side. The girl couldn't help herself, and she smiled sadly in return. The two knew that they wouldn't be able to make it out, but Aqua was able to rest easy knowing that she was going to die with her best friend. 

Terra, her partner, grabbed ahold of Aqua's waist, needing support. Aqua returned the need, slowly leading him back to the elevator out. She pushed the ground floor buttons, and watched as the doors shuttered away the outdoor light. It was very dark in the elevator, the only light was emitted from a red emergency sign. 

Aqua stood closely to Terra, gazing up to see his eyes in the dim light. His head rested against the wall of the elevator, but he too was watching his partner. He kept his arm around her waist, internally hoping she wouldn't mind. 

They rode to the ground floor in silence, only exchanging looks and intimate feelings during the ride. It didn't matter what they would do anymore. The end of their time was approaching fast. 

As the elevator doors squeaked open, the sound of rancorous gunfire and explosives rang around. But the harsh sounds didn't bother the limping and hobbling duo. Aqua lead on to a nearby lake, assisting Terra in sitting down, and then painfully plopping down beside him. She watched the colors of fire and blood reflect in the water, noting a few dead bodies and crashed vehicles nearby. 

Terra reached for his partner's hand, gently grabbing ahold of it and then turning to face her. Aqua twisted halfway in her place, facing him. She smiled, finding herself getting lost in Terra's eyes. 

"I'm glad you are here with me," he said, slowly scooting closer to her side. 

Aqua sadly nodded, falling against his chest. She hugged him tightly, resting her ear at his breastbone to hear his heartbeat. He always managed to calm her down and give the best hugs when she wanted one. 

The sound of a distant, but close enough, missile rang through the air. Emergency sirens wailed, gunfire continued, and explosions kept on. It was almost time. 

Terra held the back of Aqua's head, smoothing her hair. He glanced at the horizon, noting the horrific cloud of dust, debris, and fire headed their way. It was only seconds away. 

Aqua sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck in a last minute effort to have him closer to her. She gazed into his eyes, and then leant in for a dying kiss. Fire followed shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i am working on the second part to my xfiles au for these two, but yesterday i watched rogue one again and that fucking finale between jyn and cassian makes me cry everytime and i just thought of this with both of these things in mind??? i love cassian andor and jyn erso so much?? They are such good friends!!!!!
> 
> Rogue one is so good and i recommend it so much??? Also part two of my xfiles au is really sad but also good??? 
> 
> Im really tired and should have most definitely been sleeping instead of this but its okay because im proud of this.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you in the next adventure!! <3


	8. More Deceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It occurred to her that she couldn't even help herself in the Darkness. Aqua had encountered countless tests, yet none of them seemed to be a true challenge to her. None of them provided the same feeling of a challenge like the duel she shared with Terra on the day of their Exam. She never felt the same rush as she did then, and not even fighting alongside him later offered the same feeling.

The Darkness had become part of her life. It didn't steal her heart, like it had done to her beloved friend, but she sometimes thought that it could be that way. She played a game with herself, reminding her mind and soul that her heart _was_ strong, even though it really wasn't. Light contained the darkness, but one couldn't exist without the other. 

Aqua had to remind herself of that. Somewhere in her memory, she remembers a time where her Master taught her and Terra the properties of the Light and Darkness, but he didn't dare give a representation. He only spoke of the Keyblade War, the ravage of a once-pure land, and the demise of thousands of keyblade weilders. Now as Aqua was a Keyblade Master, she felt lost. She felt the need to provide guidance to someone, to help someone with anything. 

It occurred to her that she couldn't even help herself in the Darkness. Aqua had encountered countless tests, yet none of them seemed to be a true challenge to her. None of them provided the same feeling of a challenge like the duel she shared with Terra on the day of their Exam. She never felt the same rush as she did then, and not even fighting alongside him later offered the same feeling. Was it the intimacy and spirit of that battle for the title of Master that piqued her senses? Or was it the fact that she never got as close to him before, and then he ran off afterwards?

Aqua still regretted taking advantage of her role as a Keyblade Master. She still feels the pain from Terra's biting words in Radiant Garden, a conversation meant to be only between them, but was revealed to her younger friend Ventus. Love hadn't felt so painful until then, even wounds of later fights never cut as deep as the spoken word of their encounter. Both of her friends had established a massive wall to push her out, yet she understood. 

It was never in her nature to argue her actions. She only tried to do the right thing by following her Master and to protect her friends, but it didn't work. 

 

Her heart picked at the memory of feeling the sharp and uneasy sense of her Master passing. When she reached The Mysterious Tower and asked Yen Sid of the feeling, he told her that he had died. That Terra partook in the event. Aqua refused to believe it. During her journey, she had an uneasiness that wouldn't settle, and it was the sense that Terra slowly descended to the hands of Darkness. She knew that he would always jump at the chance to physically dismiss any Darkness, because she knew he was afraid of it, and because she knew that he only thought to destroy it with his strength. That was why he took his own journey of discovery. 

Aqua knew him too well. 

While back in the present, she laid on the sandy shores of a beach in the Dark Realm. Her entire body ached from all of the fighting, and this was truly the first time in forever that she was allowed to rest. The fact that she encountered both Ventus and Terra in the Darkness scared her, and the sight of Terra being pulled back into his stasis was frightening. It made her remember the last day she spent in the Realm of Light. The world composed of smaller worlds. Her last sight of sunlight, the air nipping at her skin, and the feeling of despair pooling in her chest. 

Aqua wished she could save both of them, but in those terrifying moments of falling into nothing but pitch black, she knew it couldn't be that way. She destinctly remembered the peaceful expression of his sleep, the speed at which he fell, the reassurance of grabbing his hand to save him from the dark. Then... the depression settled in, watching the gate seal shut, and then she took his place of falling in the dark. 

What she would do to just feel the sun again... 

The Keyblade Master was so close to escaping, so close to tasting the air of atmospheres, cool water at her ankles, the sun tickling her skin. But the boy, from Destiny Islands... Riku. He was there, and Aqua had to do her duty. She had to protect him, so she sacrificed herself again, but it was unwilling. The hoard was strong. Stronger than any other time before, and it threw her back into the Dark Realm, sealing any form of escape for her. 

And here she was. Laying hopelessly in the dark sandy shores of an artifical place. Aqua wondered if she would ever get to see her friends again... if they would ever appear before her again. Ventus was surely safe, but Terra... 

Her gut told her, lamenting on his words. 

\--

_"You're calling me Terra."_ he said, looking around like his surroundings were different than hers. He glanced around like he was blind, unable to see anything but Darkness. It unsettled and worried Aqua. _"That means you are seeing me how your heart remembers me."_  

Aqua wasn't sure what he meant by that, but it surely had to mean that he wasn't safe, wherever his body had to be. She asked him if he was trapped in the Realm of Darkness, like she was, but he shook his head sadly. 

_"No, my heart has ties to the Darkness. That's how we must be able to talk..."_ Terra stepped away, resting his hands at his sides. 

In her mind, Aqua could hear someone beckoning to her, the voice deep and sultry, and very unfamilliar. She repressed the call, trying to listen to Terra instead, but the words echoed in her head. 

**It's been too long... old friend.**  

Then he truly hurt her, saying: _"I'm just an illusion cast by your heart, like Ven."_ Aqua just wished that it could have truly been him, just a single moment that she could share with him after so long. She admitted to herself that she was quite lonely. 

After Terra spoke those words to her, he gave her an upsetting look, similar to the one he bared as he told her of their Master's death. Aqua wanted to just walk over and hug him. She wanted to hug him again, but if he was truly an illusion, then he wouldn't bear any sympathy for her feelings. 

Then her world faded away like she was falling asleep, with the last mental image of Terra fighting with his other self. His voice ringing in her head slowly. _"That is enough!"_ she remembers hearing. 

\--

Aqua came back from her daydream, staring back into the Darkness of the artificial sky above. It shared no true resemblence to the sky and stars at home, but all she could do was accept this. 

Her heart ached. She wished to see Terra and Ven again. Aqua longed for the moment that she would see Terra once again. Love was such a difficult emotion. She'd nearly forgotten the feeling until her heart projected more deceptions for her. 

Aqua wasn't sure to believe if unrequited was the right word to use for her feelings. She never really thought about it before, not until loneliness settled in. Her mind protested, believing it was not the time to be thinking of all of this. Yet, time didn't seem to be a concept in this place, so she reassured herself that it was open season. 

The Keyblade Master never imagined Terra as anything more than a close friend, probably even her best friend, but she never imagined to see him in the way as a lover. It was foolish to think like this, but she let her heart wander. It seemed to be doing that enough already, why not fall to a few more deceptions by her own heart? 

Aqua took a deep breath, gently turning on her side. She imagined what it could be like with Terra as her lover, trying to think of the passion or intimacy that they would share, but little came through as her mind flew south. Her hands quickly covered her red face, unsure why she was doing it. No one was around in the Darkness to see her or witness her embarrassment. 

She felt awkward, and attempted to stop the onflow of throughts and pleasures. Instead, she imagined her Mark of Mastery Exam, remembering every detail of her duel with Terra. His movements, his posture, his expressions... she remembered them so well. Her clear memory of his fighting stance and style was mostly from all of the times they practiced together as kids... She wondered if he remembered her as well as she did him. 

Then the anxiety and feeling from that duel came back to her, and she again had a longing to reunite with her friend. Aqua hoped he was safe, prayed he was well, and believed she would leave this Darkness soon. 

At least she could only hope for her freedom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should not be awake right now but when ya got sudden hallucinations ya gotta do something to make them go away. So i wrote this cause i needed to do that. I also wanted to write something including the reunion scene from 0.2 that fricking KILLED me!!! After like two months of it being out lmao....
> 
> Also i wanted to delve into more aqua feelings in the darkness cause why not?? 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you in the next adventure!! <3


	9. An Amnesiac

Aqua hazily opened her eyes, noting the sinister gray clouds gathered overhead. Her body ached badly, and sharp pains carved right into her left thigh. Thoughts in her mind didn’t seem to meld together correctly, and her sight started to go again. There seemed to be someone tending to her body, but she was too exhausted and injured to bother seeing who. 

Mumbling turned to screaming quickly, and hands gathered on her limbs. She must have been lifted up, but the presence of her armor made it more difficult to tell. At this point she didn’t know. 

\----

The merry hum of laughter and the ring of a steelpan resonated from the darkness that plagued Aqua’s sleeping state. She did not dream, but as she opened her eyes to the vivid tropical colors around her, it felt as if she was trapped in one. 

Scents of grilled meat and vegetables wavered around, children played outside, and a silken white curtain blew a summer breeze into the room. Her surroundings were too pleasant, so unlike the terrifying onslaught that she remembers participating in. 

_Ven… Terra..._ Aqua thought, pulling a sheet and light blanket further up her neck. She tried to remember why those names were so important to her. It was too cold in this room. 

Her hands slipped back under the blanket, and she realized that she was naked. Her hands were so cold, her body shivering at the touch. It didn’t make sense how to her how she got here, and her brain was a complete mess right now, but she figured she was safe. Aqua remembered her name, the color of her hair, the color of her eyes, but not the reason why this Terra and Ven were so important. 

She turned on her side, pulling another blanket over her body. Perhaps it would be okay if she fell asleep for a little bit longer…

\---

_“I wonder if she’ll wake up soon.”_

Aqua laid on her stomach, startled by the sudden ring of noise that wasn’t ambient. Her eyes fluttered opened and closed. Opened and closed. It seemed natural for her to wake this way, like she had woken this very same way a long time ago. She felt the warm breeze at her neck, all the way down to the small of her back, and she shivered. 

It might have been a warm summer’s night, but she couldn’t shake the cold in her body. Was it an effect from her magic? Or did this tie into her amnesia? 

While she was still rising from her sleep, warm calloused fingers softly ran against her back, most likely unintended, but they covered her back with the blanket. The hair on Aqua’s neck stood up, but she did not make a move. This feeling jabbed into her mind, as it was _so_ familiar. She slowly wrapped her arms around the pillow she used, and she turned so her back was to whomever covered her up. 

“She’ll wake up soon, Ven. I know she will.” 

Someone chuckled. “How do you know that?” 

The person closest to Aqua didn’t say anything for a moment, but they did reach down and brush the hair from her eyes. She quickly shut her eyes, afraid for a moment that they had seen her awake. She wasn’t ready to disappoint them. Her memory didn’t make sense, and she didn’t want to hurt them. Nothing seemed to make sense to her, and unfortunately all she could remember was the frightening fuzzy memories of the wasteland where she woke. 

“I just know.” they laughed. 

Aqua sucked in a deep breath of air, quite louder than she hoped it to be. She pretended to just be waking up, slowly opening her eyes, softly moaning for a moment, and then she was turning on her side. With a hand firmly on the blankets, it did not shift from it’s place, and she didn’t embarrass herself. 

“Aqua!” the two boys proclaimed, the blonde scurried over to the side of the bed. A tall, brown-haired, deeply sun kissed boy stood right beside her, his eyes pulling her in immediately. 

“You’re finally awake!” The small blonde boy said, cheerfully pressing his hands into the mattress. 

Aqua found herself nodding as she sat up against the wall. Her hand was wrapped so tightly around the blanket, fear of accidentally exposing herself poured through her veins. “I-I am? How long have I been asleep?” she asked, tearing her deep gaze with the tan-one.  
“You’ve been asleep for almost three days!” the blonde said. 

The mild sign of worry in the boy’s tone concerned Aqua quite a bit, and set aside from his expression, she might’ve not been able to tell if he was worried or not. She decided to play along, nodding slowly, even though none of this moment made sense to her. 

Unbeknownst to her knowledge, a freezing feeling enveloped her chest, and as she stared through the small gap between the boys, it became more intense as the seconds went by. The taller boy quickly reached down to her chest, pulling her hands away from the blanket.

“Aqua, stop it! You’re freezing the blanket and your chest!” the brunet snapped, his eyes wide. Aqua turned down to look at her chest, and surprised herself at the deep pink patch of skin at her collar. She did not know how to react to the forceful and strong grip of the brunet’s, and she sat in awe for a moment. 

He retracted his hands, flushing red to his ears, yet it remained unnoticable as he turned away. The smaller blonde boy frowned, briskly taking a step away from the bed. His slim arms stretched far beyond his head and he yawned. Crickets and cicadas of the summertime chirped and clicked, filling the room. 

“Well, it’s getting late…” the blonde boy said. _His name is Ventus._ Aqua thought. “I’d love to stay up with you guys, but I’m gonna be out with Sora and Vanitas tomorrow.”

The brunet turned to his younger friend. “Yeah, go turn in, Ven. Nothin’s gonna happen when you’re asleep,” he said, glancing at Aqua in bed, her hands still clasped over her chest. “It’ll all be good, I promise.” 

Ventus smiled, quickly sharing a hug with the brunet, then leaning over the bed to give a hug to Aqua. As he was hugging her, he sighed softly. “I’m glad you’re okay, Aqua.” he whispered, pulling away from her. The boy fled out of the room, shutting the door on his way out. It left Aqua and the taller boy alone. 

“You don’t remember anything, do you?” he asks, staring into the bamboo mat on the floor. 

Aqua thought about telling the truth, but she also thought about lying. “I-I don’t know…” 

“You don’t know? What kind of answer is that?” the brunet faced her, frustration flaring in his eyes. “It’s as simple as yes or no!” 

The girl’s hands froze up again, and she repressed any anger that may have built in her chest. Her eyes desperately pressed back tears, as she was confused, concerned, and angry all at once. _Why should I tell him?_ She thought. 

“No. I don’t remember who you are…” Aqua felt awful at telling him this, her heart tightening up with ice. Her entire body went cold again, she shivered. “How can you tell?” 

“I know the look of people who don’t recognize their own friends.” he answered, impatiently. “But… I suppose I’m not being any help at all, am I.” 

The brown-haired boy pulled over a chair from the other side of the room, setting it right beside the bed. Before he sat down, he glanced at Aqua’s collar. 

“Does it hurt?” 

Aqua jumped from her daze, meeting his eyes. “Does what hurt?” 

He sighed. “Your frostbite. On your collar? Do you want me to heal it?” 

The azure girl touched the tender skin, quickly tearing her hand back. A bruised purple color appeared where she gently touched the patch of skin, and her concern for the skin skyrocketed. She looked back up at the brunet, nodding quickly. 

“Here, don’t touch it,” he lent down, summoning a green and yellow light that swirled between his fingers on his right hand. It was miraculous, almost unbelievable, the natural way that the lights wrapped around his hand. And very, very carefully, he set his hand just above her collar. “This might hurt a little, I’m sorry.” 

He lowered his hand right onto the patch of frostbite, softly pressing down. “Cura.” he said. Just as he said that word, the green and yellow rays sank into her skin, causing Aqua to jerk forward a tad. Her healer made a sort of movement with his hand, shifting the pressure throughout his entire hand by starting at his fingers, and spreading the spell back to his wrist. Once he finished, his hand returned to his side. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, eyeing the portion of now healed skin. 

The girl nodded slowly, breathing heavily. “Was… was that magic?” 

He nodded, sitting down in the chair. “Yes, but I’m nowhere near as good at it as you are.” he replied in a solemn tone. It was like he was disappointed. “But are you feeling alright, anyway?” 

She evened her breathing. “Yes… thank you, um…” 

“Terra.” he said. 

“Thank you, Terra.” 

Terra shook his head. “It really was nothing. I’m upset that you have amnesia, but it's fine. I’ll help you through it.” 

Aqua looked away, tightening her grasp on her blanket. She stared at the floor, and she bit her lip. “Terra?” she asked, her voice low. 

The young man turned to her, waiting a second before replying. “Yeah?” he said in response, but perhaps coming off a bit too harsh. 

“How… did I get like this?” Aqua kept her eyes on the floor. 

Terra crossed his arms in thought, pulling his eyes away from her form. The steelpan music outside returned and became accompanied by bongos and a few shakes from maracas. It was all too nice, too simplistic. Too tropical. Someone was celebrating.

“I think you were hit pretty hard during the fight with Xehanort.” he said, uncrossing one arm to run a hand through his hair. “You were really getting into it, I think, but I was barely conscious and awake for that battle myself.” 

“Were you hurt too?” 

Terra frowned, shaking his head. “No. Well,” he paused. “I have ties to the Darkness, and my heart wasn’t freed until then. Not to mention being possessed and all…” he trailed off, turning from her. 

“Oh. I’m sorry, Terra.” Aqua replied softly. “At least you are safe with Ven and I.” 

He glanced at her terribly sad expression from over his shoulder, feeling bad for throwing his history over her amnesiatic mind. His hands found the armrests of the chair, squeezing them tightly. Terra wished for the old Aqua back, but he knew it was going to take more than a simple wish on a star for all of her memories to return. There was a lot of work ahead. 

“I help you get your memory back, Aqua. I promise.”


	10. Love Is Mystical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra fell hard and fast for a girl that he knew he could never have. She was already happily in a relationship, and he was fresh out of a terrible one. And on an average Sunday night, he wasn't expecting to get a text from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a true story!

Terra wasn’t all too sure of what he was getting himself into. 

This new transfer student, her name Aqua, had come to his college a few months ago. She was quiet and reserved, usually keeping to herself, and only speaking if spoken to. Terra shared Biology with her, and he was captivated. He sat two rows back and one to the left from her place in class. His eyes were either on focus with the professor or he was latched onto her. 

Aqua had this indescribable wave about her. She was beautiful, yes, but Terra didn't fall in love with her because of that. Aqua came to him one day, asking for notes from a previous day that she missed, and from there they spoke more and more. Terra discovered new traits about her and they became friends. He learned that she was an art major, taking Biology just for her interest, whereas Terra needed it. In that mix of new information, he also discovered that she was already in a relationship with someone else. Terra told himself that if he really cared about her, that he would support her every step of the way. And so he did.

And jealousy only reared its head as Aqua spoke about her significant other.

They spent more time together, and Terra found himself trapped in a terrible vortex. A day wouldn't pass where he could focus on other things. Aqua would constantly be on his mind. He kept his cool around her, but on the inside he was in an anxious box of ice. Terra laid awake at night, falling on and off of his medication, all while struggling with this infatuation. He believed it was fatal attraction syndrome, where this wouldn't have been the first case with himself. 

Everything was alright, everything moved on smoothly for weeks. Terra kept to himself and survived his finals. Aqua also survived, and invited Terra out with a few other friends she made for her birthday. It was one of the best nights Terra had in a long time, even if it was just them running around and having fun. Everyone bonded and made everything better. 

Everything was quite alright until the sunday following her birthday. 

Terra had a decent day, running around with his father to go grocery shopping and get ready for his younger brother, Ventus, who was coming home soon. Terra secluded himself in his room, getting ready for the night by stripping into comfortable clothes. His laptop was out and he typed out a new resume for work. Then his phone vibrated on his bedside table, ostracized from the pouring rain and thunder outside the window. It was sudden, but not alarming. 

Terra reached over, noticing it was a text from Aqua. He raised an eyebrow, hesitating to open it. The time was far past when she was usually asleep, and Aqua had a strict sleep schedule. It was another thing he admired about her. God she was great. 

Terra opened the text. 

_Hey are you awake?_

Terra’s nerves enveloped his body. He knew this couldn’t be good. Something was wrong. Was it something he did? What did he post? Oh god was he drunk last night? 

_yeah whats up?_

Three tiny dot bounced at the bottom of his screen as she typed out her response. A cold sweat ran down Terra’s neck. He held his phone in both hands to prepare himself for her words. 

Aqua was a somewhat fast texter, but her reply was taking ages. It finally came a moment later saying: 

_I just wanted to let you know how happy and thankful I am that you appeared in my life. You’ve been so kind and good to me these past few months, and I appreciate everything you've done._

Terra sighed in relief. He was concerned something happened. Quickly, he thought of something to say. 

_Oh its no big deal aqua im glad were friends_

Terra locked his phone and returned to typing his resume. The rain outside pulled him back to his state of concentration, but he was immediately thrown from it when his phone vibrated once again. Aqua replied again.

A: _I just broke up with my girlfriend_

Terra froze. The entire world stopped moving. His heart pounded in his chest. Aqua kept replying. 

A: _I just had to get that off my chest. I'm sorry if that's weird._

T: _aqua im so sorry to hear that… is everything okay???_

A: _No, it's really not. I'm super not okay right now._

T: _do you need anything??_

A: _No._

Terra dropped his phone in his lap, hiding his head in his hands. After a moment he thought of something else to say to her to try and alleviate her suffering. 

T: _if you need anything at all aqua, please please let me know._

Aqua’s status switched to busy, so Terra locked his phone again. He figured she needed some space and some time to think. It was completely understandable. Breakups were the worst, but Terra hoped she had a better coping mechanism than he did. After his last, he got drunk the day after and started smoking. Therapy was pulling him out of his drinking problems but smoking was his terrible vice. 

A minute or two went by and Terra was at decent enough place in his resume where he could stop for a moment. He opened his phone to play his favorite mobile game, but he noticed Aqua leaving messages for him. He started to worry again. The messaging app opened and Aqua had left an entire publication of a response for him. 

A: _I don't want to ruin anything between us, but as of the past few weeks, I noticed I started to develop feelings for you and it really only hit me the other day when I was taking you home. I'm sorry if that's super weird you really don't have to reply to that, I just wanted to let you know. I'm sorry I'm really upset right now._

Terra couldn't believe what he was reading. This couldn't be real. Could it??

T: _i… i wasnt the one that caused your reason behind breaking up with your girlfriend was i?_

A: _No. No don't think that you did anything. It was all me._

A: _I couldn't be the person that she deserved._

Terra felt like crying. He was trembling. This had never happened to him before. Usually one of his crushes never liked him back. His brain was running a mile a minute, but he knew right now, the best thing he could do was be honest with her. There was no reason to keep things from her. 

T: _well… uh its funny that you say that you have feelings for me, cause ive had a crush on you for like the past two weeks_

Terra nervously had to think of something else to say. Especially since he lied about how long he’s had feelings for her. Aqua could probably see right through him. He was never particularly hard to decipher, and he was constantly awkward. 

T: _i hope thats not weird_

C’mon Terra, back it up. Back it up. 

T: _i just want to be honest with you and i dont want to hurt you_

Aqua immediately replied. 

A: _Awww that's really sweet_

A: _But I need some time to get over this and think. I'm sort of crying my eyes out right now._

Terra's nerves kicked into overdrive. He’d never thought he would be having this conversation on a random Sunday night. 

T: _im so sorry aqua. i wish i could help you in some way_

Aqua didn't answer right away. Terra could only imagine how torn up she was. He fell back against the pillows on his bed, closing his eyes for a moment. His hands covered his face. All of this was so sudden. Terra’s phone vibrated again and alerted him to another message. 

A: _You being here with me right now is all the help I could ask for Terra_

Terra let out a shaky sigh. He spotted his _Juul_ on his bedside table, and quickly snatched it off of the top. He took an extremely long drag, coughing at the bite of the chemical smoke. He didn’t care. 

T: _i appreciate that but i just feel like i could do more. I cant shake this feeling that i was the one that caused all of this to happen_

A: _Terra you did nothing wrong! We just broke apart. It doesnt work all the time. Please dont blame yourself for this._

T: _im sorry_

A: _Please dont apologize Terra. Youve made my life so much better and have been the constant joy thats kept me together. Never apologize for doing that for me._

Terra sucked in a shaky breath. He never thought he could ever mean this much to someone. His last partner abandoned him after a life-threatening illness, not caring to see him until he invited others over. She was a bad match for him. Nearly everyone told him so, but then Terra didn’t want to believe them. He loved her, clearly she did not. 

Moments passed. Terra had no idea of how to reply to such a human being so far from his ever conscious realm. Aqua was _too_ good for him. The very thought of her ever being in love with him was far-fetched. He couldn't keep this conversation up for much longer. It was eating him apart. 

T: _i hope you are alright aqua. im worried about you and i hope you get some sleep tonight. you deserve it_

Aqua waited no more than a second to reply, startling Terra with her speed. 

A: _I’ll be alright Terra. I really appreciate your worry, but i hope you get more sleep than i do. You never sleep anyway ;P_

T: _goodnight aqua_

Terra closed the chat before she could even begin a message in response. His nerves made his hands shake, so much so he reached for a pillow to squeeze in relief. Everything happened all at once. His head spun with all of Aqua’s messages. She _cared_ about him! 

He feared for what would come next. 

\---

Not even a week had gone. Aqua and Terra spent an entire day together, shopping together and talking about things. Terra kept apologizing to her, which in return she would refuse the apologies as he had done nothing wrong. Aqua took Terra to dinner and they sat across from each other in what felt like might be the end of the world. Terra was so excited and so giddy that he forced himself to retain a cool and composed exterior. 

A difficult conversation about their pasts sprung up, where they both were as open as books to each other. Terra exposed secrets that he never admitted to even himself, and Aqua told him things that she spoke to no one of. A new bridge of trust had been built, yet neither of them knew why they could be so honest to one another. Eventually silence erupted over the table as they ate. Aqua kept her eyes fixated on Terra, and after another moment, she opened her mouth. 

“Do you wanna go out with me?” she asked, nervousness evident in her crystal blue eyes. 

Terra thought he misheard her. He stared at her for a good moment, involuntarily curling his lips to a goofy smile. His heart pounded in his ears, he felt the blush pick through his caramel skin. He never thought this moment would ever fucking come. Even after they exchanged feelings for one another. 

“Yes! Of course, I would love to date you--” he said quickly, cutting himself off before he said something embarrassing.

Aqua blushed hard, smiling so wide that her eyes closed. She giggled. “I wanted to ask you all day, I-I just didn’t know when I could. You’re just so perfect and wonderful…” she trailed off.

Terra couldn't believe what he was hearing. If _anyone_ was perfect and wonderful and had more of their shit together, it would be Aqua winning by a damn LANDSLIDE. He never could take a compliment either. He could only give them. 

Aqua looked so beautiful in that moment. She was gorgeous, and Terra sat there stunned. His mind couldn’t process the words he wanted to say. He watched her with unending joy. Months of holding the love in his heart for her finally burst. Terra always wanted to see her this happy. His heart melted each time she would look his way, her magnified crystal blue eyes that sat behind thick rimmed glasses. 

He grew eager for what they had planned next. Terra just wanted to hold her in his arms and protect her, never wanting to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall it has been a crazy past few weeks lemme tell YOU.   
> Based on a true story as in this actually happened to me but i wanted to relate it to Terra and Aqua cause why the fuck not???  
> (Also this was my immediate action after the slew of texts that i recieved LOL) this is probably really bad but i just poured everything from me into terra and came out with this. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you in the next adventure! <3


End file.
